Research Goals for the Coming Year: 1. Purification of the cytoplasmic granules of basophils, using preparations of purified guinea pig blood and bone marrow basophils as starting material. 2. Chemical characterization of purified basophil granules with regard to histamine and other pharmacologic activities, acid mucopolysaccharides, phospholipids and proteins. Solubilized granule proteins will be studied for various enzyme activities (including histidine decarboxylase), and will be further characterized by means of column purification and disc gel electrophoresis. 3. Continuation of chemotaxis experiments with purified guinea pig basophils and various lymphokines manufactured by lymphocytes obtained from animals primed for CBH or DH reactions. Initial experiments, perfomed in collaboration with Drs. Peter Ward and Stanley Cohen, are in press. 4. Studies of histamine synthesis by guinea pig basophils in tissue culture, including the effects on such synthesis of histamine liberators, lymphokines, etc. 5. Role of histamine and basophils/mast cells in tumor rejection in mice and guinea pigs.